Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an output driving circuit for a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device including the output driving circuit and various electronic devices including the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent chips, a high-speed interface integrated processor (IP) requiring a low-supply voltage and a high-speed operation is widely used. Accordingly, CMOSFETs having a medium gate oxide for 1.8 V operation or CMOSFETs having a thin gate oxide for 0.9 V operation, rather than CMOSFETs having a thick gate oxide for 3.3 V operation, are widely used.
However, an IO circuit manufactured using CMOSFETs having a medium gate oxide for 1.8 V operation or a thin gate oxide for 0.9 V operation may not work properly when a voltage of 3.3 V is applied. Hence, an input/output (IO) circuit for a semiconductor device may still need to support application circuits that require a 3.3 V interface voltage.